Servus Fagmilire
by Kyara Holw
Summary: Su padrino acaba de morir, su mentor no es quien todos pensaban, un gran villano para todos es verdad un hombre que buscaba al ultimo de su familia, Harry se enfrenta a ser un hijo de la magia, Lord Black y todo lo que conlleva, y saber que muchas mujeres dependerán de alguna manera de él, realmente un imán para situaciones problemáticas. Harem.
1. Chapter 1 - Un gran mal día

_**Exención de responsabilidad: Acabo de revisar mi cuenta, sigo siendo tan pobre como un rata, Harry Potter, sus agregados y condimentos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, solo hago esto por diversión.**_

 _ **Exención de responsabilidad**_ _ **2**_ _ **: Algunas partes pueden ser lagrimogenas, si eres fan de Dumbledore y Molly Weasley, aléjate, esto no es para ti, también será Harem, ¿sigues aquí? Bueno entonces disfruta el producto de mi imaginación activa.**_

* * *

Un gusto, realmente no se quienes son pero eso da igual ¿verdad? Ustedes vienen por la primicia, la gran noticia, como carajo pude hacer que dos brujas de treinta y pocos, o ¿eran cuarentas y algo? Sean dos adolescentes y bajo mi cuidado ¿verdad? He olvidado algo importante, Cissa me lo acaba de recordar, soy Harry Potter, el niño que vivió para joderle la vida a Dumbledore y sobrevivir a cada una de sus pruebas, sobrino del gran mago oscuro, reivindicado, Voldemort (Quien solo quería sacarme de las garras de Dumbledore), o como lo llamamos en casa Tom Riddle-Potter, fue adoptado por mi abuelo Charlus cuando Tom tenía quince años, y mi abuelo veinte y pocos.

También soy el jefe de la casa Black por eso tengo a dos Black en mi cama todas las noches, realmente un sueño para cualquier adolescente de dieciséis, tuvimos lo que Hermione y Tonks llaman una boda Flash, yo dije algo en voz alta, y ellas estaban en el estudio de Grimmauld place cambiando a un par de adolescentes, eliminando sus antiguos contratos, quitando la locura de una de ellas, pero es muy largo para que simplemente lo describa, Bella dice que estoy quitando detalles jugosos, así que simplemente les dejaré ver la memoria repitan conmigo.

 _Legeremens._

* * *

 _ **Ministerio de magia, Departamento de misterios.**_

MI padrino estaba muerto, realmente muy muerto, y yo quería la cabeza de quien envío el hechizo que lo envío por el velo, mirando hacia atrás, entre los brazos de Moony, vi a una muy sorprendida Bellatrix, y una sombra escabulléndose, un trozo de túnica púrpura, solo había un mago que usaría ese tono de púrpura, salí de los brazos de Moony, y corrí tras el bastardo, ¿Controlar mi vida? Perfecto, ¿Hacerme miserable? Todo lo que quieras, ¿Usarme de carnada para atraer a un psicópata? Todo el tiempo que quieras y puedo ponerme salsa para que llegue más rápido, ¿Matar a mi único pariente vivo? No esperes que me quede bajo tu pulgar.

Perseguí al maldito, con Bellatrix tras mis talones, Moony y el resto de los chicos, increíblemente los mortifagos también venían, Lucius tenía la esfera de la profecía en su mano.

Lo atrape en el atrio, Voldemort tenía su verdadero rostro y se veía furioso, apuntó su varita a Dumbledore. Fudge con algunos aurores al fin llegaron, realmente el departamento estaba en el ministerio o no, eran tan inútiles como Fudge.

"Viejo bastardo" Fue lo único que salió de mi boca a antes de que Bellatrix me apareciera lejos de ahí, los demás chicos llegaron un pop después, hice bailar a Bellatrix a punta de hechizos y maldiciones.

"Ese imbécil mató a Sirius! ¿Y tú bruja loca me traes lejos de él? Quiero su cabeza en bandeja de plata, era tu primo, ¡tu primo!" Hermione me miraba con grandes ojos, Bellatrix me miró con pesar antes de decir "Sí lo sé, sabes, yo también lo quise, pero todo se solucionará, tranquilo Harry" Dijo antes de apretar mi rostro contra su generoso pecho, no resistí y me derrumbe en lágrimas, quería a mi padrino, el era el último que me quedaba, él me había adoptado, aceptado, hecho su hijo en pleno derecho, y lo perdí, cinco meses después ya no tenía nada, mis ambos padres se habían ido para siempre. Me abrace a su cintura como un broche a presión antes de que la conciencia me reclamará.

Bellatrix miro con cariño al adolescente en sus brazos, el contrato que habían establecido cuando tenía diecisiete se estaba rompiendo, hace más de tres años que la cordura estaba llegando a ella, ella jamás quiso hacer los actos que había hecho, había sido coaccionada para hacerlos, por su padre al establecer y sellar su sentido común y cordura en un contrato de matrimonio con un Lestrange, un jodido Lestrange, todo el mundo sabía que eran de cepa lunática, eran fanáticos, claro adoraban a Tom por algo, eran sus mascotas como Lucius, el resto aparte de Severus eran monos sin cerebro, Tom había estado en el séptimo cielo cuando ella le comentó que el contrato se estaba desvaneciendo, si eso sucedía la cordura de sus mascotas volvería, y eso eran buenas noticias para todo el mundo.

Los amigos de Harry la miraba de soslayo especialmente Neville, ese dulce muchacho, hizo lo que pudo para guardar a sus padres en una burbuja de tiempo, que su mente estuviera en éxtasis hasta que recuperará la cordura, eran como cachorros sin su madre con Harry entre sus brazos, todos la miraban confundidos, los mortifagos estaban bajo las órdenes de hechizos no letales, nada más fuerte que un _Stunner_ y un _Bombarda_ habría sido suficiente para que Tom los pusiera bajo un _Crucio,_ sentía algo especial por el niño, y no porque fuera sobrino de Tom, sino que algo en la magia del niño, como si estuviera siendo reconocido, claro el era un duque, el duque Potter por derecho de sangre y nacimiento, Tom había rechazado el título buscando sus raíces, la de los Gaunt que provenían de Slytherin, él quería saber que había en verdad pasado con esa casta ancestral, la de Gryffindor era clara, había sido unida a la Peverell, y luego se convirtió en la Potter, la de Ravenclaw se había perdido en el mundo muggles hace cientos de años, y la Hufflepuff se había escondido en la Longbottom, dando el chisme en los oídos correctos, que se habían puesto bajo la protección de los Smith, claro eso sobrellevo que realmente ocultaran su casta. La magia del niño estaba siendo analizada por la su casta, el niño además de un duque sería un archiduque, el niño estaba siendo aceptado por los Black.

¡Oh! Mierda.

* * *

 _ **Ministerio de magia, Atrio, Londres.**_

Tom escuchó el insulto de su sobrino, y digamos que no tenía mucha paciencia, el anciano frente a él había colmado totalmente su paciencia, los Potter no son conocidos por ser muy pacientes.

Rodó su varita entre sus dedos observando a su público, Skeeter estaba ahí con una pluma afilada y un fotógrafo sobreexcitado, el anciano estaba congelado, estaba frente al verdadero Tom Charlus Riddle-Potter había eliminado el Marvolo cuando lo adoptó su padre y adoptó su nombre como segundo nombre después que su hermano había fallecido por la varita de hombre frente a él.

"Tom Riddle" Dijo el hombre recuperándose del shock.

"Riddle-Potter, ¿Acaso no recuerdas la adopción? Tampoco has de recordar como asesinaste a mis padres adoptivos, y luego a mi hermano con su bella y adorable esposa, como aterrorizar a toda Bretaña mágica bajo el nombre de Voldemort, y tampoco como dejaste a mi querido sobrino en una casa donde lo maltrataban, con la dirección bajo un _Fidelius_ ¿Verdad? Tampoco como lo hiciste maleable para que odiara a su propio tío, y uno de sangre ya que fui adoptado bajo las antiguas leyes, soy un Potter con el mismo derecho que nuestro chico dorado de Gryffindor, y como lo hiciste pasar prueba tras prueba ¿Verdad?" Un hechizo rápido había inmovilizado en su lugar a todo el mundo, excepto a Skeeter y a su fotógrafo sobreexcitado, los niños y su pequeño grupo se habían ido hace un tiempo, Bellatrix tendría a buen recaudo a su sobrino "Tampoco recordarás cómo intentaste asesinarme, a mi, hijo de la casta casi extinta de Slytherin, claro y dijiste que el poder de hablar con las serpientes era por la cicatriz maldita, cuando venía en el ADN de mi sobrino, y maldijiste esa cicatriz año a año, y últimamente mes a mes, solo para hacer creer que Voldemort había regresado, cuando jamás se había ido, siempre estuvo en el poder, como el director de Hogwarts, el jefe del Wizengamot, y el de la confederación de magos del mundo, dueño de una orden de merlín, primera clase, cuando deberías estar besado por algún dementor, y se preguntan porque aún me veo de treinta y tantos años, es porque fui atrapado en una dimensión mágica cuando era joven, y la muerte me dio un regalo, y dio una orden, arreglar la mierda qué han hecho con el mundo mágico" Todos estaban de piedra, algunos se preguntaban en quien realmente habían confiado.

Tom se acercó a Dumbledore, extrayendo, copiando y salvaguardando los recuerdos, en viales que se estaban auto etiquetando.

Desesperado y viéndose atrapado Dumbledore hizo lo único que una rata podía hacer, arrancar, con gran esfuerzo movió su mano a su bolsillo imperceptiblemente, tomando un objeto pequeño y murmurar entre dientes la palabra para activarlo desapareciendo frente a los ojos de Tom mientras quitaba la varita de la sien del anciano.

Con un suspiro tomó y volvió a copiar los recuerdos. "¿Quién es Amelia Bones?" Habló formalmente con esa voz profunda, sedosa con la que sus mascotas se estremecen.

La mujer dura dio un paso al frente, mirando directo a sus ojos azules.

"Yo lo soy"

"Bien como verá, el gran mago oscuro se escapó, pero les tengo la evidencia" Dijo con descaro, bueno al final era un Potter, Slytherin hasta los huesos, pero los genes Potter siempre salían a la luz, por suerte fue su lengua y no ese cabello, juraba que los niños Potter nacían despeinados.

"Son irrompibles, incopiables excepto por mi, y antirrobo, recuerde ver a un sanador de la mente después de ver eso, iré a ver a mi sobrino, realmente ha pasado por mucho y creo que atrae los problemas" Dando un saludo con un sombrero que se materializó de la nada, se acercó a las chimeneas.

"¡Ah! Y señora Bones, puede encontrar a Harry Potter y a mi en consecuencia en el doce de Grimmauld place" Y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

El ministerio estalló en caos.

* * *

 _ **Grimmauld place, Londres, bajo salas ancestrales.**_

Tom entró en la sala de Grimmauld place, los adolescentes miraban con recelo a la bruja que tenía en sus brazos a la mamá gallina de Hogwarts, Harry Potter, su sobrino. Lucius al verlo, Tom juro que estalló un cola de perro al final de su columna, bueno eso le pasaba por rescatar a idiotas sin cerebro de las garras de Dumbledore, sus mascotas se veían algo pérdidas, Lucius le entregó la profecía, bueno algo que hiciera bien.

"¿Esta bien Bellatrix? " La bruja lo miró con algo de temor.

"En shock Tom, vio a su padre morir, Sirius lo había adoptado" Los brazos estrecharon al adolescente más firmemente contra sí misma" Quiere la cabeza de Dumbledore" Dijo en un susurro contra el cabello de Harry.

"¡Oh! Mierda… Bueno será mejor dejar que estos jóvenes descanse… " Hermione lo interrumpió.

"Descansen? El padrino de Harry acaba de morir, Dumbledore es un traidor, y usted ¿Quién se cree para venir a dar órdenes? " Tom quedó asombrado, esa muchacha de rizos castaños de no más de un metro sesenta, tenía el carácter de un dragón, realmente admirable, y significaba que era Hermione Granger.

"Señorita Granger, vengo a dar órdenes porque soy legalmente el tutor de Harry después de la muerte de Sirius Black, soy Tom Riddle-Potter, hermano mayor de James Potter, tío paterno de Harry" La chica lo miraba con la boca abierta, como el resto de amigos de su sobrino" También soy el que todo el jodido mundo cree que es Voldemort, quien no es más que una marioneta hecha con magia de Dumbledore, ahora lo único que quiero de ustedes es que tengan una buena noche de descanso, para mañana dejarlos en su escuela, uno no debe descuidar sus estudios" Todos asintieron, absolutamente impresionados.

"Dobby! " Un pop trajo al elfo sobreexcitado" Lleva los niños a las habitaciones, separadas" El elfo asintió mientras abría el camino para los chicos.

Tom tomó a su sobrino en brazos, quien no veía desde que tenía seis meses y convirtió su pelo en un horrible tono naranja, y lo llevó a la habitaciones de los Black. Bellatrix se despidió antes de desaparecer en una grieta casi insonora, ella se largaba, lejos, su cordura estaba casi ahí que el tiempo decidiera todo.

Tom llevó a los niños aún adormilados a las siete de la mañana a una preocupada Minerva McGonagall, ahora Directora de Hogwarts y su adjunto que lo miraba como un halcón, bueno que esperaba de Severus, el hombre desconfiaba hasta de su sombra por ser muy prolongada al atardecer.

"Sus polluelos Profesora McGonagall, Harry estará aquí dentro de unos días, haré un funeral simbólico para su padrino por si quiere asistir" La mujer lo miró de pies a cabeza antes de asentir.

"Conozco la dirección" Dijo antes de instigar a sus alumnos descarriados dentro del edificio.

Harry despertó sin saber dónde estaba, buscó su varita, la cual estaba bajo la almohada, salió de la habitación encontrándose con la sorpresa de que estaba en Grimmauld place, buscando vida en la casa, encontró a Tom en el comedor, tomando una taza de té, lanzó todos los hechizos que conocía al hombre, quien bailó alrededor de ellos, sin botar una gota de té.

"Hola Harry, por favor baja la varita, si hubiera querido hacerte algo ya lo habría hecho" Declaró el hombre. El niño lo miró como diciendo '¿Qué esperas para explicarte?' Dando un suspiro lo invitó a sentarse.

"Té?" El muchacho asintió.

"Bueno donde comienzo, será mejor desde el principio ¿No crees?" El niño asintió mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

"Bueno, yo fui Tom Marvolo Riddle, hasta que tuve quince años, planeó conquistar el mundo mágico, hacer temer a los muggles y toda esa estupidez de la supremacía de la sangre, soy un mestizo, y soy más poderoso que la media ¿Verdad? "Harry asintió, ya que el era igual " Bueno, eso fue hasta los quince años donde tu abuelo, mi padre, llego a mi orfanato persiguiendo a tu abuela, quien le había robado algo, tenían veinte pocos años, Dorea Potter fue la mayor de tres hermanas Black por casi veinte años, luego vinieron las madres de Narcisa, Andrómeda y Bellatrix, y la madre de Sirius y Regulus, Walburga, también quedó embarazada de tu padre muy tarde en su vida fértil, tenía casi cincuenta años.

Ellos me vieron ensangrentado por una pelea contra otro huérfano ahí, Dorea se fijó en que las piedras temblaban, eso les hizo darse cuenta que era mágico, y les horrorizó qué nadie me hubiera dado una inducción con mi poder bruto, me llevaron con ellos, me ofrecieron una familia, en ese momento deje de ser, Tom Marvolo Riddle, y me convertí en Tom Riddle-Potter, mantuve mi apellido, pero acepte en su totalidad a los Potter, fui adoptado por la sangre, igual que tu por tu padrino, añadimos un genoma más a nuestro ADN, y a nuestro núcleo mágico.

Dumbledore en esa época había derrotado a Grindelwald, y quería otro mago oscuro, para ser famoso, intento controlarme, deje un diario con mis memorias, pero al parecer fue encantado para decir mentiras " Tom suspiro " Basta decir que mi padre amenazó a Dumbledore, él me dejó en paz después de eso, cuando salí del colegio me puse a buscar mis raíces, eso fue un viaje largo, muy largo, cuando volví a casa con una maestría en pociones y historia mágica, mamá estaba embarazada de James, juro que los niños Potter nacen con el cabello despeinado" Fingió un estremecimiento, Harry río, se había ido relajando poco a poco" En esa época como no pudo convertir a nadie en un mago oscuro, ¿Sabias que solo nace uno cada ciento cincuenta años? "El niño lo miró asombrado, antes de negar" Como no era natural no nació otro mago oscuro, las mujeres son demasiado inteligentes como para intentar conquistar un mundo que ya es de ellas, el decidió fabricar uno, convirtiéndose en uno en el proceso, perdió su cordura, James estaba en Séptimo año cuando se vengó de nuestros padres, los asesinó en un viaje a la cala, que es un pueblecito mágico muy pequeño, ya que no podía entrar en las barreras de la mansión Potter.

Desde ahí solo fue en aumento, su fin fue perseguir a nuestra familia, somos tercos como mulas, cuando decidimos vivir hacemos todo para lograrlo.

Un año y medio, cuando tus padres cambiaron de guardián secreto por consejo de Dumbledore, el los asesino, pero no contaba con que tu magia le atacaría, quitándole varios años en el proceso, por eso se ve tan viejo, tallo en venganza esa cicatriz en tu frente, cuando me enteré corrí a buscarte, sabía que te había dejado con la hermana de Lily pero protegió la dirección con un _Fidelius,_ te vi ir y venir a lo largo de los años, pero jamás pude acercarme, este año, algo sucedió, algo se rompió dentro de ti, me llamaste, por eso pude encontrarte, toda la información que escondía, sus recuerdos, todo ha quedado en viales a cargo de Amelia Bones, a quien le puse un _Fidelius_ a su persona, nadie puede saber dónde está, y aunque sepan la dirección de su casa sí tienen malas intenciones no podrán cruzar las barreras de la casa" Tomó otro sorbo de té mirando la cara de Harry, quien estaba asimilando todo.

"Entonces, no estoy solo en el mundo… Tengo un tío, eres mi tío" Los grandes y verdes ojos lo miraron con la esperanza brillando ahí.

"Así es Harry, soy tu tío, uno con información e influencias, también soy un infierno de duelista, así que no me perderás" El niño suspiró aliviado "He concertado un funeral simbólico, como no hay cuerpo, para Sirius" El verdadero agradecimiento brillo en sus orbes verdes.

"Gracias Tom" habló con suavidad el niño.

"Deberías ir a cambiarte ropa, y darte un baño" Tom arrugó la nariz, Harry se fue a la habitación donde había despertado, había una carta de Gringotts sobre la mesa de noche, la miró y decidió leerla después.

Una vez refrescado vio las ropas sobre la cama, de su talla, vestido con ropa de su talla se veía realmente guapo, estilizado y elegante, las facciones aristócratas de su rostro haciéndose totalmente presentes, una vez en el piso inferior Tom le mello sus gafas, dejándolo ciego en proceso, veía manchas difuminadas sin sus gafas.

"Que feo par de gafas, jamás fuiste al oculista mágico, está en el callejón Diagon, podría haberte dado un par mejor de gafas" Con un movimiento de varita calibro y cambiar la forma del lente, entregándose de vuelta a Harry, quien vio mejor de lo que jamás había hecho con esos lentes.

"Gracias"

"Después de ir al ministerio para la ceremonia, si ya esta lista, iremos por un par nuevo de gafas" Harry estaba boquiabierto, siguió a su tío quien lo tomó del brazo y lo apareció en atrio del ministerio, Hermione, la profesora McGonagall, Moony, Tonks ojoloco Moody los esperaban, habían otras personas ahí pero no sabia quienes eran, Tom inició la marcha hacia el la sala del velo, realmente no recuerdo qué pasó, se que fue emotivo, privado, extraño, todo fue una multitud de sentimientos encontrados, tristeza porque no volvería a ver Padfoot frente a él fuego en su forma de perro, no volvería a comer hamburguesas a media noche cuando se escabullia fuera de Grimmauld place a Privet Drive en su forma de perro, no seria baboseado hasta morir, no podría abrazar a ese hombre otra vez, no podría abrazar a su padre sustituto otra vez y eso lo sentiría por siempre, lo extrañaría cada vez que viera algún perro ovejero y pulgoso, cada vez que alguien mencionara al grimm. Tom pasó un brazo por sus hombros, abrazándolo a su costado, sus lágrimas caían libremente, Hermione tomó su mano apretadamente apoyándolo silenciosamente.

Harry dejó caer un lirio en el velo "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas Padfoot" Respiro profundamente mientras veía al resto de las personas dejar caer flores en el velo, Moony dejó caer otro lirio antes de decir "Travesura realizada Padfoot, nos vemos en la próxima gran aventura"

Hermione lo abrazó apretadamente 'No te dejaré jamás, no estas solo' Le susurro en su oído antes de besar su frente

Harry apretó su cintura y apoyó su frente en su cuello "Gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mi" Susurro con el corazón caliente por la declaración de Hermione.

Tom lo arrastró de la sala del velo al atrio, antes de llevarlo a Grimmauld place, lo abrazó durante lo que parecieron horas, acariciando su espalda, conteniendo, dándole ese calor de hogar, de familia, que siempre había sentido Tom por su sobrino, dándole un abrazo qué había querido darle durante años. Harry terminó quedándose dormido en los brazos de Tom, quien solo sonrió y lo cargó hasta su cama.

"Bien hora de visitar a mis mascotas" Dijo saliendo de la habitación de Harry, llamó a Dobby para que le diera un almuerzo a Harry cuando despertará.

Harry despertó a la hora de cena, aun triste pero sabiendo que su padrino estaba en un lugar mejor, un cachorro negro chocó contra sus piernas al entrar en la cocina por algo para comer, en la mañana con la conversación con Tom, su tío, realmente era impresionante, que el hombre que suponía que era el malo, era su tío, y que haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo, usaría los medios que fueran, se sentía bien que alguien cuidará así de él, que realmente no estuviera solo después de que Sirius se fue de este mundo, con un suspiro triste tomo al cachorro negro entre sus brazos dándole un abrazo, él realmente era un hombre de gatos, pero este pequeño era adorable, una bola de pelos en regla, podría cambiar de parecer por esta bolita de pelos, bueno si Tom lo dejaba quedárselo.

Dobby estaba poniendo la mesa para el, realmente el elfo sabía cocinar, y el aroma que tenía la comida del plato le recordó que no había tenido una comida decente desde último almuerzo en Hogwarts y había mordisqueado un par de Sándwiches antes de dejar de comer.

Dejo a la bola de pelo en el piso antes de ir a lavarse las manos para comer.

Dobby hacia los mejores mousse de chocolate, iba en el tercero y el era un hombre feliz el cachorro estaba en sus piernas mientras él disfrutaba del chocolate, aunque la tarta de melaza le hacía ojitos, decidiendo qué un trozo no le haría daño, empezó a comer cuando Tom entró en la cocina, viendo a su sobrino comiendo felizmente un trozo de tarta de melaza, personalmente prefería la de manzana, pero el chico tenía que tener algo en común con su padre. Escaneando la habitación por el Crup de color negro qué le había traído a Harry, se acercó a su sobrino, cuando divisó a la bola de pelos acurrucada en las piernas del muchacho.

"Traje un Crup ¿Lo haz visto? Es de color negro y algo híper" Su voz sorprendió a Harry quien dio un salto con la cuchara aun en su boca.

"¿Crup?" Levantó una ceja interrogante.

"Es como un perro, solo que este es mágico, también tienden a tener una forma gigantesca en su forma mágica, se mantiene en su forma perruna, hay de varios tipos, son amorosos, comen mucho, y algunos son como ver a gatos muy grandes, aunque realmente son perros, estos son especialmente pequeños y muy peludos, grandes guardianes, y quería dártelo de regalo, como aún tienes que volver a dar tus OWLs, y no pongas caras, tienes que volver, pero no quería que te fueras solo, si solo pillara a la bola de pelos" Harry lo miró antes de bajar su mirada a sus piernas, el pequeño perro dormitaba feliz en sus piernas, lo levantó a la vista de su tío, que estaba apoyado en el encimera que dividía la cocina de la mesa de comedor "¿Es mío?" Dijo con la incredulidad brillando en sus palabras.

"Solo si te gusta, siempre puedes cambiarlo por un Kneazle, cosas perezosas, y siempre se mezclan con los gatos perdiendo su habilidad mágica de vivir por años" Al parecer Tom no era un hombre de gatos.

"Esta bien, es… Gracias de verdad " Miro los ojos ámbar del Crup, era una cosa adorable, y realmente parecería un gato si no se miraba con atención.

"No es nada Harry, a todo esto ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?"

Harry miró al perro, oscuro como la noche, le recordaba a Sirius cuando se mimetizaba con la noche, cuando llegaba a sus cenas de medianoche, su tiempo de padre e hijo.

"Nox" Dijo besando la nariz húmeda del perro.

"¿Nox?"

"Bueno cuando uno dice ese hechizo la luz se acaba, y el es tan oscuro como la noche, pero ponerle medianoche, o Shadow son muy cliché, así que Nox, significan lo mismo para mi" Tom lo miró por su absurdamente lógico pensamiento.

"Nox será entonces" Conjuro un collar para el perro con el nombre del perro al frente, y el de a quien pertenecía al reverso, a estas alturas el Crup peludo ya había hecho un lazo con su sobrino.

"¿Quieres volver hoy o mañana a Hogwarts?" Preguntó con tacto, ya que sobrino aún estaba sensible.

"Mañana por favor, yo quería saber que pasaría conmigo después de que terminen las clases" dijo despacio sin saber qué esperar realmente.

" Bueno primero tendrás que tomar el Hogwarts express, y esperarme si llego tarde a buscarte a la estación, luego pasar el verano conmigo, tendríamos que pasar una semana en Grimmauld place, ya que la mansión Potter no ha sido habitada por años, así que los elfos demorarán unos días en tenerla a punto, y luego conocernos, pasar largas horas aprendiendo el uno del otro, a todo esto, al día después del fin de clases será la lectura de testamento de Sirius, y el ministerio te ha puesto a Nymphadora Tonks como auror a cargo de tu seguridad, la verás mañana, se que te cae bien" Harry lo miró asombrado, él realmente lo quería en su vida" Eres mi última familia Harry, no te dejaría ir por nada en el mundo, bueno tal vez cuando te robe alguna mujer a tener su camino del pecado contigo, puedo mirar a algún otro lugar" Miro a sus ojos llorosos de ese imposible verde " Te amo querido sobrino, desde que te tuve en mis brazos y teñiste mi cabello a un horrible tono naranja chillón, nada lo cambiará, eres mi familia, y las familias no se abandonan, te he buscado años, y no te dejaré ir ahora" Lo abrazó contra su pecho quitando las dudas del corazón de Harry.

Harry no tuvo pesadillas esa noche, el cachorro durmió a su lado.

Por la mañana Tom lo arrastró al colegio, era realmente un dormilón el niño, el perro se veía igual de medio dormido, como dicen tal para cual.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de McGonagall ella miró a Harry casi con lentes de rayos X, no levanten ni una ceja, no soy un xenófobo, los muggles tienen juguetes interesantes.

Harry se sentó en una silla conjurada por minerva mientras Tom tomaba la otra.

"¿Cómo te sientes Harry?" Dijo con un extraño desplante maternal.

"Mejor profesora, mi tío, el funeral, y Nox han ayudado mucho, solo… Solo es muy reciente" minerva respiro con alivio antes de preguntar "¿Nox? "

"MI crup, me lo regaló Tom" y levantó a la cosa peluda y perezosa en sus brazos, minerva levantó una ceja al verlo, ojos ámbar, al igual que Hedwig.

"No se permiten en el colegio, por alguna extraña razón no los permiten, pero como ahora soy la directora puedo darle permiso a Nox para que se quede con usted en el colegio, está extendido a todos los años que le queden sr. Potter" Dijo con una sonrisa, bueno ella era una Gryffindor por algo.

"Gracias profesora" Harry le dio esa sonrisa que no había visto desde el primer año.

"Bueno sr. Potter, si se apura puede llegar a desayunar con sus compañeros" Harry sabía cuando lo estaban despidiendo.

"Te veré después Harry" El niño asintió a su nuevo tutor.

Si te dicen que los leones son fieros es porque es verdad, una leona protege a sus cachorros incluso del peor mago, y Minerva estaba cansada de retraer sus garras, eran sus cachorros todos los alumnos, incluso las serpientes, y nadie ni nada los tocara con ella al mando.

"Señor Riddle-Potter, supongo que no abandonará a su sobrino ¿Verdad?" Los ojos de Minerva resplandecían.

"Lo he buscado años, y cada vez que lo encontraba desaparecía frente a mis a ojos otra vez, si no hubiera interceptado el mensaje en Grimmauld place, cuando pase a visitar a Sirius, no habría llegado a tiempo, es mi última familia, no lo dejaré por nada en el mundo, el ya ha sufrido demasiado, es tiempo para que alguien tome las responsabilidades que pesan sobre sus hombros, la profecía tan afamada, es sobre un Potter es cierto, pero no es sobre mi Harry, es mía, cazare a Dumbledore y le daré la vida que siempre debió tener a Harry.

Ese niño y su perro es todo lo que me queda de mi familia, y uno no abandona a la familia Profesora McGonagall " Un peso se levantó del corazón de Minerva, si el hombre frente a ella no hubiera estado dispuesto a cuidar de Harry lo había adoptado, y escondido en el castillo McGonagall, su hermano habría hecho un buen hombre de Harry. "Profesora, estoy armando un juicio en contra de quien talló en el dorso de la mano de Harry, _No debo decir mentiras,_ ¿Usted sabe cuántos otros alumnos han sido víctimas de este mismo abuso?"

Esa Umbitch, como había oído a sus alumnos decirle.

"No Sr Potter, pero al final de la semana puedo tener a los alumnos" El hombre asintió.

"Bueno entonces me retiro, hay una casa que restaurar, un elfo que encontrar, y leyes que han usado los votos Potter qué abolir, Buenos días Directora"

"Buenos días Sr. Potter"

* * *

 _ **Hogwarts, Escocia, intrazable.**_

Harry estaba en gran salón entre los brazos amorosos de Hermione, cuando vio a una agitada Tonks entrar al gran salón, quien casi se cae del alivio al verlo sentado en la mesa.

"Hiya Harry" Y le dio una sonrisa de veinte mil watts. "Hola Tonks" Hermione estaba calentita, pero Nox reclamaba su atención.

"Es un gato muy grande Harry" Dijo Hermione viendo al peludo y pequeño perro.

"Es un crup, Tom me lo regaló, su nombre es Nox"

Todos quedaron mirando al crup en los brazos levantados de Harry, Tonks se sentó descuidadamente al lado de su protegido, una vez abajo en las piernas de Harry el perro emigró a oler a Hermione, acariciando su costado y luego a echarse en las piernas de Nymphadora.

Las semanas pasaron rápidas, con el plan de estudios de Hermione, el curso intensivo de runas, que Tonks le dio, las fórmulas de aritmancia, qué le resultaron extremadamente fáciles de aprender y Nox vagando entre las piernas de las chicas de Hogwarts, como si estuviera buscando algo, por el momento solo se había dejado tomar por Hermione, Tonks y el mismo, buscando bajo la mesa busco a la bola de pelos negra, hizo preguntas por aquí y por allá buscando el perro en la mesa.

Daphne estaba disfrutando de la paz que significaba ser hija de un hombre que aterrorizaba a todos sus compañeros de Slytherin, la única que se acercaba a ella era una lechuza de ojos ámbar y plumaje blanco, ella iba a la lechucería únicamente a hablar con la lechuza, claro sabía que pertenecía Harry, y como mascota de él era claro que era extraña, era como si realmente la comprendiera, sintió algo suave contra sus piernas bajo la mesa, un par de ojos ámbar la miraban como si estuvieran evaluando, en un ágil salto el perro subió a su regazo.

"¿Quien eres pequeño?" Le rasco las orejas y encontró un collar bastante caro en el cuello del cachorro.

"Nox, pertenece a Harry James Potter Black" La placa estaba grabada, el cachorro la miró como si esperara un pregunta de ella. Pensando un poco se dio cuenta que si Hedwig y este adorable Crup tenían sus ojos ámbar, eran familiares no simples mascotas, estaban enlazados a la magia de su dueño, ellos realmente le entendían.

"¿Eres un familiar?" El perro ladro felizmente antes de acurrucarse bajo su pecho, donde residía su núcleo mágico, sacando un par de cuentas, el cachorro estaba en sintonía con la magia de su amo, si se acurrucaba en su pecho era porque Harry y ella eran mágicamente compatibles, y si sus familiares se acercaban a ella era porque podría ser más allá de simplemente compatibles, al cachorro lo había visto con Hermione en la clase de aritmancia y siguiendo a la auror.

"¿Tan fuerte es su núcleo?" El cachorro le asintió.

Harry era compatible con tres brujas poderosas en su propio derecho, ella era un genio en pociones, Snape la había tomado como aprendiz en su primer año y estaba por tener su maestría, Hermione si mal no recordaba de una conversación al aire que escuchó por casualidad, era la aprendiz de Flitwick y para ser un auror tenias que tener afinidad con las magias de la mente, y ser más fuerte mágicamente que la media.

Con temor le dijo al cachorro mágico.

"¿Un aquelarre?" Los ojos ámbar brillaban, ella sabía que por las antiguas leyes un aquelarre solo podía formarlo un mago superior a la media, tenía que ser un poderoso mago, y era formado por seis brujas y un mago.

¡Oh mierda! Claro que se esperaba de imposibilidades Potter, hace más de mil años que no se formaba un aquelarre, Dumbledore que se decía que era el mago más fuerte mágicamente, claro, pudo formar un aquelarre, para hacerlo, si mal no recordaba, tenía que pasar por unas pruebas, humildad, pureza, no dudaba ni un segundo que Harry fuera virgen, claro un beso aquí y allá, pero ¿Sexo? Al chico lo perseguía un psicópata cada año, al parecer eso distraía de conseguir su camino bajo las faldas de la población femenina de Hogwarts, poder, empatía, afinidad y sensibilidad por las distintas formas de la magia, era bien conocido que al chico podrías darle tres pistas sobre algún tema y él aprendería sobre la marcha, pensaba mejor haciendo que leyendo, no es que lo haya estado espiando ni nada, también el mago que formará un aquelarre tenía que tener una entereza de hierro con un código ético más fuerte que la seguridad de las bóvedas de Gringotts, miró al perro antes de suspirar, al parecer estaba bastante claro que sería parte del aquelarre del Lord Potter.

"Bien, lo entiendo, ahora ve con tu dueño, estaré ahí cuando se de cuenta " El cachorro la miro, y le dio un beso perruno antes de saltar al piso e ir donde su amo.

Harry vio de dónde venía Nox, la bruja era bonita, sentía un tirón para acercarse a ella, claro si la mitad de la mesa Slytherin no estuviera matándolo con la mirada, y aún no entendía por qué, se supone que sus padres fueron los estúpidos, él no tenía la culpa de que sus padres siguieran al viejo chocho disfrazado de Voldemort

Dando un encogimiento de hombros tomó a su errante perro y se dirigió a los brazos de Hermione, realmente era cómodo estar en los brazos de la chica, hacía que su corazón se sintiera caliente, Tonks siempre lo estaba toqueteando como si necesitará el contacto continuo con él, algo extraño pero mientras sus manos no se desviaran a lugares sensibles el estaba bien con la situación.

Harry se estiró en el césped, Tonks puso su cabeza en sus piernas y Hermione recostó su frente contra el estómago de Harry, aún murmurando fórmulas aritméticas, sus exámenes estaban completos, tanto los prácticos como los teóricos, dentro de dos días se reuniría con su tío, quien no dejó de mandarle mousses de chocolate de Dobby, como consejos para un repaso rápido antes de las pruebas, y unas pociones de pimienta para dar un empujón extra de energía, Hermione se había tomado la mitad de su dotación, y comido sus Mousses! Según ella necesitaba el chocolate más que él, las técnicas de repaso que Hermione le agradeció inmensamente, pero ahora estaba terminado, sus resultados llegarían en un mes, a finales de julio y principios de agosto, pero a pesar de todo el estrés por los exámenes, él estaba más nervioso por si realmente su tío fuera por el, que no lo dejara con los Dursley otro infernal verano.

Vio a su lechuza venir en picada a donde estaba, por suerte siempre llevaba alguna golosina de búho encima por si Hedwig se dejaba caer. La lechuza aterrizó limpiamente en su pecho, antes de sacar su pata hacia él, quien le agradeció y le dio la golosina, Harry se fijó que estaba bajo tres niñas, Hedwig, Hermione y Tonks, se sonrojo furiosamente al sentir donde la cabeza de Tonks estaba.

Abrió la carta la letra de caligrafía impecable, realmente se preguntaba cuál era su truco, él llevaba cinco años intentando hacer su letra así, como se veía la de su tío, cosa realmente imposible para el.

 _Querido Harry._

 _Por esta hora debes haber terminado tus exámenes, felicidades, te escribo realmente para contarte que el juicio contra la perra que decía llamar profesora de defensa ha terminado siendo favorecedor para los alumnos, será condenada a cadena perpetua por poner en riesgo 45 herederos y 56 niños con núcleo mágico en crecimiento, su acción pudo haberlos convertido en Squib sino hubiera sido por la detección pronta de Madame Pomfrey, sin mentir hijo, el hecho de que podrías haber quedado reducido a un Squib, o una bomba mágica al quebrarse tu núcleo, fue lo que motivo de su confinación a la sección de alta seguridad de Azkaban, sus bienes serán vendidos y distribuidos entre las víctimas, pensé que querrías saberlo y tu amiga protege todo lo que sea dañado igual, saludos a ella y Tonks, te veo en dos días Harry._

 _Con cariño_

 _Tom Riddle-Potter._

Harry leyó la carta dos veces antes de suspirar contento, el mundo no tendría que ver otra vez al sapo, le entregó la carta a Hermione quien chilló contenta al leerla y le comentó a Tonks quien gritó algo similar a 'Fin a la cara de sapo' qué le sonó muy similar a la frase del sombrerero cuando dice 'Fin a la inmensa cabezota' Tonks era extraña en su propio derecho. Y eso sí, aunque ella fuera unos años mayor que él, era muy adorable.

Los días pasaron muy rápidos para Hermione y muy lentos para Harry, quien estaba a punto de ser gratamente sorprendido al ver a su tío dispersando masas, o inmensamente herido cuando no llegará y él tendría que volver con los Dursley. Tonks y Hermione adivinando sus pensamientos lo abrazaron contra sus pechos, Harry veía pechos donde mirara, pero aligeró el peso en su corazón.

El tren paró y el suspiro, bueno hasta que Luna, Merlín la bendiga, le dijo con su voz soñadora.

"Todo estará bien Harry Potter, espero ser invitada a tu cumpleaños" Y con eso desapareció, la niña tenía un don para calmar a Harry, evitó a su ex mejor amigo, quien al verlo abrazando a Hermione había soltado una perorata sobre que la chica le pertenecía, y cuando vio a Tonks con él, dejó de hablarle así que Harry no se torturó y no le volvió a hablar, había que recordar que Ron entró a Gryffindor por su bravura, y valentía, no era muy leal, excepto a su familia directa.

Al salir del tren con el perro en un brazo para que no lo pisarán, y el baúl en el otro y con Hedwig orgullosa en su hombro Harry buscó a su tío en la multitud.

Tom lo vio parado afuera del tren con la mirada de un chico esperando la última traición, eso lastimó un poco su ego y corazón, tan quebrado estaba su sobrino que solo esperaba lo peor, silbo llamando a Hedwig, la niño miró en la dirección donde voló su lechuza y le dio una sonrisa enorme al hombre, Tom sintió su corazón saltar, Salazar, si solo por venir a recogerlo lo veía como el héroe del mundo mágico ¿Qué pasaría un par de años más tarde cuando el niño se diera cuenta que realmente no lo perdería? Devolviéndole la sonrisa avanzó al niño, y lo abrazo con perro y todo.

"Te extrañe Harry " El niño sorbió sus mocos, iugh.

"Solo fueron un par de semanas Tom" dijo antes de sacar un pañuelo de merlín sabe donde.

"Mucho tiempo, ven vamos a casa" Harry sintió que todas las reservas que tenía sobre Tom se esfumaron con la simple invitación de ir a casa, el hombre al parecer realmente lo quería, le llevaría tiempo acostumbrarse. Se apareció en Grimmauld place, Hermione le había dado indicaciones de que le escribiera seguido sino iría ella misma a asegurarse que estuviera bien, Tonks se fue a dar su reporte semanal, llegaría en un rato por Flu, por el momento eran solo Tom, Nox y él.

Harry sonrió feliz.

Pasaron la tarde conversando, aprendiendo del otro, Harry aprendió que su tío tenía una afinidad con los locos, los equilibraba, y que él tendría la misión de dar herederos, ya que a su querido tío sus palabras no las mías, su otra varita no daría ningún hechizo a una bruja, creo que reí horas tras eso, también que su tío disfrutaba de un paseo ocasional por Londres muggle, qué prefería sus calcetines mil veces antes que los calcetines mágicos.

Y que ambos podían hacer enojar pero entender los rugidos de los bola de fuego chinos, que disfrutaban de un buen chocolate, y que los animales mágicos preferirían tenerlo en el menú, antes que le regalaran un vuelo, como le había pasado a Harry, quien su habilidad extraña entendió era la de criaturas peligrosas que volaban, realmente podría irle bien manejando a un dragón calmado.

Tom pasó toda esa tarde haciendo comer a su sobrino, aprendiendo que el niño tenía un humor agudo, era sarcástico, más que Severus, eso lo sorprendió, que no era tan malo en pociones, solo había cosas como medir los gramos, y el sentido horario y antihorario qué nadie se había dignado a explicar, qué fuera el jodido niño que vivió no significaba que sabía todo de antemano, fue criado por muggles, por Morgana.

Eran cerca de las doce cuando Harry subió medio dormido a su habitación, con la confianza de que realmente era querido, vio la carta que había llegado semanas atrás, llamó a Dobby y le envío a dejar la carta al estudio de Sirius al final mañana tendría que organizar su tarea, y los papeles del testamento de Sirius, moviendo su cabeza, se quitó la ropa y se desplomó dormido en el aire en su cama.

Harry despertó temprano, se alistó y desayuno con su tío antes de ir a Gringotts por la lectura del testamento.

* * *

Un duende viejo y muy arrugado estaba esperándolos, era casi como si esperara que este testamento le diera la libertad para largarse de su trabajo, pero aún así se móvil alrededor de la habitación con extraña agilidad para un duende de su edad, o la que aparentaba, unos 500 años o más. Se sentaron incómodos, también estaba Moony, Tonks había ido por Hermione, Luna estaba fuera del país, buscando los Snorkack, cualquier persona que haya sido cercana a Dumbledore estaba siendo investigado, el duende removió unos pergaminos sobre el escritorio. Hermione llegó corriendo con Tonks en sus talones.

"Hemos de comenzar" La oficina se selló con ellos cinco dentro, sacó una pequeña esfera, con un líquido parecido a un recuerdo atrapado en él lo posó en su escritorio antes de que una visión holográfica de Sirius apareciera.

 _¿¡Está funcionando!?_

 _Moony patenta esto!_

 _Bien, si están viendo esto es que estire la pata, colgué las botas o el diablo me llamó por consejos. Espero haber muerto heroicamente, o que un auto me haya chocado cuando estaba escabullendo como Padfoot._

 _Esto es mi holo testamento, así que puedo decir lo que sea, Hermione, eres una amante del conocimiento, te dejo la biblioteca de mi tío Alphard uno de los pocos Black que su biblioteca no era absolutamente oscura, vuelve loco al mundo mágico chica._

 _A Moony, mi compañero, mi hermano con un problema peludo, te dejo la bóveda 345, con todo lo que hay en ella, incluyendo mi diario de inventos, hay cosas realmente buenas, que funcionarán en la sociedad mágica de hoy, patentarlas, crea una empresa, y ve por tu chica, te ha esperado muchos años Moony, dale una tía amorosa a Harry, sabes que sin los abrazos de Hermione mi hijo jamás los habría conocido._

 _A Nymphadora, Ha! En tu cara Nymphadora! Puedo decirlo y no podrás hechizar mi culo hasta que humee, te íntegro a ti y tu madre, reconociendo su matrimonio, a la familia Black, se les dará una linda casita en la ribera francesa, lejos de este conflicto, ellos son sanadores, no guerreros, pongo como dote cien mil galeones, cuestas cien mil galeones Nympha, también se pagará una dote de cien mil galeones a Edwards "Ted" Tonks, por ser un estupendo hombre, un hombre que supo lanzar a una Black, a ese hombre deberían darle una orden de merlín por tal hazaña. Y de primera clase!_

 _Tom, se que ahora podrás cuidar de nuestro sobrino, amarlo tu debes (vi eso en una película, tenía que decirlo) es un gran mago y será un gran hombre, es un buen amigo y tiene un complejo de hermano mayor de un kilómetro, solo necesita a alguien como tu, tan terco como él, también te dejo a mi hipogrifo, realmente tienes que mejorar las relaciones que tienes con las bestias mágicas, no puedes estar siempre en el menú Tom, incluso tu familiar te quiso en el menú la primera vez._

 _A Narcissa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange, les anuló su contrato de matrimonio, qué fue lo que las mantuvo cautivas, también las pongo bajo el_ _ **Servus Fagmilire.**_

 _Nadie las podrá sacar de la familia Black por ninguna razón, sus dotes entregadas junto con las casas que fueron dadas a las familias serán cobradas con todo lo que hay en el interior, si alguna persona está ahí sin el expreso permiso del Próximo Lord Black, serán desalojadas y enviadas al ministerio por violar propiedad privada de un miembro de una casa muy noble y muy antigua._

 _A Harrison James Orion Potter Black, anula cualquier contrato tanto mágico, como de matrimonio, cortó los lazos que mantienen su magia unida, eres un hombre libre por propio derecho hijo, así que te doy la emancipación, pero te pido que te quedes con Tom hasta que el dulce de limón haya sido capturado, si sabia de eso, lo descubrí por casualidad dos semanas antes de hacer este testamento, oí cosas atroces que quería hacerte Harry, todos mis recuerdos están siendo enviados a Madam Bones, no quiero que nada te pase ahora que no puedo estar contigo._

 _Podrás entender que al adoptarse de la manera mágica te hice mi heredero absoluto, y como sabes el único, una enfermedad muggle cuando era muy pequeño me dejó estéril, las vacaciones en Azkaban tampoco ayudaron con un tratamiento que estaba haciendo. La fiebre fue tan alta que nada pudo bajarla, ni método mágico, ni método muggle, después de recuperarme y cuando me preocupe por dejar embarazada a alguna chica, mi padre hizo su único acto de padre y me contó que podría ir perfectamente por todos en Hogwarts y jamás tener un problema, más que hacerme una fama de casanova. Algo realmente magnífico, no sabes lo que lo disfrute! Y esas damas de piernas suaves…. Tienes una gran tarea por delante hijo, tienes que dejar de bailar en la punta de tus pies cuando estás cerca de Hermione, la amas, pero también te sientes atraído por otras a través de tu magia ¿Verdad? Bueno un pequeño suceso que debes investigar a fondo Hermione, la palabra mágica es aquelarre, ya que serás la señora Potter dentro de poco, Harry es más fuerte que el resto, y si suman el poder de treinta magos en su mejor momento, Harry seguiría siendo más fuerte que ellos, y si sumas cien, realmente solo estarás haciendo una pequeña mella, con los lazos que ataban su poder, o, lo volverían loco el próximo año, o, simplemente empezaría a morir poco a poco, pero como a los duendes le cae bien Harry, porque siempre recuerda los nombres, quitaran esas horribles cosas._

 _Casi lo olvidaba, Harry hijo mío, heredas todo lo que fue mío por derecho de nacimiento y el título que no pude tomar de Lord Black, viene con un manto y damas bellas, se feliz, yo se que lo seré pasaré a otra aventura, puede que nos veamos en otra oportunidad hijo._

 _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

 _Ah! A los gemelos Weasley, les dejo 1000 galeones, para que abran una tienda en Hogsmeade, corrompan a las generaciones futuras de Hogwarts._

 _Tengan una buena vida, Sirius Orion Black, Padfoot para los amigos, Perrodrino para mi ahijado, papá para mi hijo, merodeador para todos los que estuvieron en la misma época que yo en el colegio brrr, coleccionista de bragas, y algunos bóxer, rompe reglas para aquellos que fueron mis profesores, y el chucho sarnoso para Severus Snape, Sev cariño, se que lo disfrutaste._

 _Necesito un trago de algo, hable por kilómetr…_

Todos estaban estáticos, claro se relajaron por el testamento, Sirius era irreverente por naturaleza, pero dejar caer que había metido a Severus odio a todo el mundo que no sea pelirrojo con ojos verde esmeralda o su hijo en defecto Snape, a su cama, se sentía como la dimensión desconocida.

Harry encontró que volvía a su memoria un evento que al parecer fue bloqueado en su mente, y no fue solo una vez, Santa Morgana! Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No volvería a entrar en la habitación que fue de Sirius ni por todos los galeones del mundo, solo entrar traería a su retina a su padre follando a su profesor, o al contrario, realmente necesitaba un buen _Obliviate_ , tal vez su tío podría hacerlo.

Un solo sordo se hizo presente de la nada en su pecho, un duende con bata blanca lo levito a una habitación contigua a la oficina.

"Lord Black, tenemos que ver esos bloques en su magia, y eliminarlos" Harry asintió al duende, que empezó a mover sus manos sobre su cuerpo antes de cantar en su lengua. Otros duendes vestidos con túnicas blancas entraron, con un asentimiento Harry fue desnudado, y levitado a una habitación profunda en el banco, fue dejado en un círculo rúnico, los duendes con las túnicas empezaron a cantar más fuerte y más alto, Harry estaba confundido, el dolor lo hacía ignorante de los detalles, como que su piel empezó a brillar, su cuerpo se alargó un poco más, las cicatrices se esfumaron de su piel, como cada conducto para magia natural fue abierto en su cuerpo, un canal directo a su núcleo mágico gigantesco, su magia estaba en todo el, no sólo en su pecho, él podría hacer magia sin varita sin dedicarle un segundo pensamiento, pero como su magia era tan fuerte, necesitaba estabilizadores, personas a las que pudiera unirse así estabilizando su magia, su núcleo era tan salvaje como la magia del aire, necesitaba ser establecida.

Dos brujas mayores, jóvenes para los estándares de los magos sintieron un lazo mágico desvanecerse, y un llamado de la magia en su propio núcleo, ambas sabían que esto malo, lo único que pudieron decir al respecto años después de lo sucedido fue ¡Oh! Mierda, estamos jodidas, al recordar el suceso que marcó absolutamente sus vidas.

Tom miró nervioso la puerta donde se había ido su sobrino, habían pasado tres horas, los sanadores Goblin eran los mejores en su área, aun así por eso no dejaba de estar nervioso. Vio como la amiga de su sobrino solicito un libro que le explicara qué era un aquelarre, y ahora escribía furiosamente en un par de pergaminos que tenía Tonks en sus bolsillos.

Les habían traído unos refrescos y un almuerzo ligero, su sobrino debería llegar pronto.

Moody se había ido hace un rato, al parecer era solo un guardia del testamento, Moony lo había abrazado antes de irse, dijo que se pondría en contacto en un par de días, y si no aparecía era qué Violet lo había matado por ser un estúpido.

Se levantó y empezó a trazar un surco en el piso.

Un duende entró en la oficina, con otro set de papeles, al parecer darían apenas Harry regresará, el título y el papeleo que significa ser cabeza de dos familias. Tom no sabía mucho del asunto de ser la cabeza de dos familias, por algo él había renunciado a al cargo, aparte del hecho de que jamás daría un heredero, pero ayudaría a su sobrino lo más posible, aunque si lo del aquelarre era verdad, simplemente Harry solo necesitaría a una de sus próximas esposas.

El cuerpo de Harry se arqueo en piso, una oleada mágica explotó del núcleo de Harry, liberando su poder, y destruyendo los lazos que le comprimía.

Un jadeante Harry Potter abrió sus ojos totalmente aturdido, veía el lugar donde estaba, un círculo rúnico, podía ver el poder emanado del círculo, realmente impresionante, algunos años después de ver a Harry salir del banco, juraría que el muchacho era un éter, un ser hecho y concebido por la magia, para luchar por ella en el mundo terrenal, cosa que pudo ser confirmada por el público ya que un par de meses después se estableció un aquelarre, con él como mago del aquelarre, con las mejores brujas en sus campos, todo el mundo sospecho que Harry Potter era un éter, cuando el niño solo era sensible a la magia, un favorito de la señora magia a decir verdad, pero a decir verdad años después de que esos rumores empezaron, un éter nació en el Coven Potter-Black, pero es otra historia, hay que centrarse en las aventuras del padre antes de empezar a hablar de los hijos.

Un duende le entregó una poción, al parecer era una Pepper-Up versión duende, porque era un poco más potente.

"Lord Black, todos los lazos que comprimian tu núcleo mágico han sido eliminados, espero que tenga buena vida, y agradezca el regalo que le hemos dado, al concederle la liberación de esos lazos" Harry lo evaluó lentamente.

"Por supuesto amigo duende, han salvado mi vida y como tal, les agradezco con la misma, si alguna vez necesitan de mi ayuda, ahí estaré" Harry se levantó antes de hacer un arco a los asombrados duendes.

"Serás llamado amigo de los duendes Harry Potter, y el Coven qué pronto guiaras con aquellas que cuidan de que tu alma no se vuelva oscura, siempre serán bienvenidos en Gringotts" Harry aceptó aquel honor sin saber muy bien de qué trataba, tal vez Hermione sabría que le habían dicho los duendes.

Ropas aparecieron frente a él, quien se apresuró a cubrir su cuerpo.

"Aun queda que aceptes el título de Lord Potter" Harry aceptó el hecho un poco conmocionado, para él habían pasado días en esa extraña habitación, aunque fuera solo habían pasado un par de horas como mucho. Aunque se sentía como si un buen par de días durmiendo estaban en orden. Fue guiado a la oficina donde estaban su tío, Hermione y Tonks esperándolo. La versión rompecostillas de su tío era peor que la de su Hermione.

"Bueno Lord Black, como ha sido emancipado, tendrá que tomar el manto de la familia Potter y sus títulos correspondientes.

Su tío ha renunciado al título de Lord Slytherin, y el de Lord Potter, dependientes de la familia Peverell, quienes fundaron nuestra sociedad mágico.

Aparte el título de conde Dhetvic, se ha unido recientemente a la familia con el matrimonio de su madre "Al ver la cara de confusión absoluta en el tío como el sobrino decidió dar una clase gratis de ascendencia mágica, tal vez Tom Riddle-Potter entendiera lo que una a decir" No pensará qué Petunia Evans se parecía a su madre en algo

Su abuela fue una Squib, de la línea Taratrofdanivic, Rusa, se casó con un muggle de apellido Evans de esa unión nació Petunia Evans, la única hija de Sebastián Evans, Rose, su abuela tuvo una aventura unos años después en unas vacaciones de la familia con el último dependiente de la familia Dhetvic, en esa aventura unió a dos familias muy influyentes en Rusia y Noruega mágica, poderosos tanto mágicamente como políticamente, ya que estos eran los últimos magos vikingos, ejercían la magia de batalla.

En la primera guerra contra Voldemort, la marioneta mágica de Dumbledore, los Taratrofdanivic fallecieron, esa noche en una cena familiar una bomba cayó donde estaba su mansión, no se sabe muy bien porque sucedió. Rose y Lily fueron las únicas sobrevivientes de la sangre de esa familia, poco después nació usted Señor Potter, hijo de una heredera de sangre vikinga, y un sangre pura de sangre originaria, sin saberlo cuatro familias crearon al descendiente mágico de merlín, quien aunque ustedes magos incrédulos fue un Vikingo, uno intelectual, pero eso no lo detuvo para hacer una revolución total en Inglaterra tanto mágica como muggle.

He explicado la sangre de su madre y el porque tiene otro señorío en sus manos, su abuelo materno aun vive, y se le ha informado que tiene un descendiente, mágicamente muy poderoso, y que debe ser entrenado en su herencia.

La sangre de su padre si se pregunta es bastante fácil de leer, no muchos sabían que Godric Gryffindor tenía un hermana, los Peverell son hijos de esa hermana, y la línea se mantuvo siendo solo una heredera de la sangre Gryffindor por edades, hasta que su tío apareció y fue adoptado, creando así una nueva línea mezclada de sangre originaria.

Como tal el señorío Potter viene con tres títulos bajo el dominio del nombre Potter, apartando claro el Señorío Black." Ambos hombres estaban decididamente aturdidos.

Harry recapitulo la nueva información sobre su vida, su madre tenía sangre rusa/Noruega, según el duende de los últimos vikingos, su padre tenía la sangre mezclada de los herederos de Gryffindor y Slytherin, era el heredero mágico de Merlín, tenía fuertes emociones por muchas mujeres, dos en esta sala, y cuatro en lugares desconocidos para él, su padrino y padre adoptivo había fallecido hace unas semanas, tenía un tío que de verdad lo quería, y que realmente no era el malo de la historia de su vida, y el que creía que era un gran mago, y su ejemplo a seguir, era un mago oscuro con una gran coartada. Aparte su abuelo materno aún vivía, y quería enseñarle las artes de su herencia.

Necesitaba salir del banco y volar por horas para ordenar sus pensamientos, y lo que sentía alrededor de todo esto.

Sintió los brazos de Hermione deslizarse por su cuello abrazándolo por detrás, mientras Tonks rasco su nuca, al parecer el vínculo era más fuerte ahora de lo que fue en la mañana, realmente impresionante.

"Bueno creo, que como es mi herencia, y mi sangre ya lo ha confirmado así, he de tomar el manto de Lord Potter y los señoríos bajo su dominio y responsabilidad, aunque no sepa muy bien lo que esto significa" Le dijo al duende, quien le dio su versión de sonrisa compasiva, realmente parecía que intentaba intimidarle.

"Aquí están ambos anillos, solo debe ponerlos en su dedo meñique el de Lord Black, ya que es una anillo de sello y el anular el de Lord Potter, ya que es la casta predominante en ti" Harry asintió, puso el anillo de plata en su dedo meñique, las estrellas del sello eran diamantes azules, un fina y elegante pieza de joyería.

El anillo ligeramente dorado, tenía un diamante que parecía que tenía una llama dentro, el león abrió sus fauces dejando el espacio para su dedo, una vez hecho una serpiente apareció entre la melena del león, antes de dar la vuelta a su dedo y morderse la cola finamente unida al León por sus escamas. De la nada un rugido se sintió en la oficina, el techo de la oficina de convirtió en un cielo estrellado, y una serpiente fantasma se deslizó del piso a su regazo, cánticos sonaron en sus oídos, como la magia de la familia de su madre lo aceptaba, pudo ver como un barco fantasma apareció donde juraba estaba el duende antes, un tipo fornido con una gran melena bajo del barco, que tenía un gran dragón tallado, sus ojos eran como rayos, llevaba un martillo colgando de su cadera, y un bastón en su mano, que lo dejó a sus pies, y con una sonrisa subió otra vez al barco y desaparecer, del cielo cayeron tres colgantes, dos claramente femeninos y uno muy masculino, al parecer el cielo estrellado era una representación de la magia Black, el Bastón a sus pies era el de la familia Dhetvic, el león dejó caer una serie de armas y llaves de su boca, y la serpiente dejó dos huevos tibios en su regazo, antes de desaparecer.

Todos lo miraron absolutamente anonadados, incluso el duende. Harry guardó los regalos de la familia, incluyendo el extraño bastón, se parecía al bastón mágico de ojoloco Moody.

"Es la mayor aceptación de la magia familiar que he visto, y llevo siglos viendo aceptaciones de magia familiar" Harry asintió, el cansancio en su cuerpo se hacía notar muy bien.

"Con la grata aceptación, creo que debo dar concluido mi trabajo, en este manillar están al detalle todo acerca de su herencia, y como se ha manejado estos últimos años" Harry respiró aliviado, al fin había terminado todo, y solo había ido por el testamento de Sirius, que serio se había puesto todo después de la lectura. Con un suspiro se levantó y agradeció por el tiempo y la información dada a él, Tom y las chicas lo siguieron, bueno a medias, Tonks tenía su día libre y al parecer se había puesto de acuerdo con Hermione para ir por un recorrido a Londres muggle, Harry las abrazo y les pidió que se cuidarán antes de desaparecer con su tío, quien le abrazó, y lo llevó al estudio de la casa para que pudiera poner sus pensamientos en orden, era mucho para procesar en un día.

Viendo la carta de hace unas semanas, y susurrando "Es una carta que puede ir mal" La leyó en voz alta. Era de Orion Black, su abuelo adoptivo, el último Lord Black.

 _Querido heredero,_

 _Heredero de mi manto y casta, se que eres hijo de mi heredero, Sirius, quien a pesar de ser un hombre infértil, se que le dará el título a quien en verdad pueda hacer algo bueno con el nombre de la familia. También se que tus ideologías serán distintas, aun así eso se aprecia, por las ideologías propias, he perdido a un hijo, en manos de un psicópata, y a otro hijo por mi estupidez, si estás leyendo esta carta es porque ahora ya no está contigo mi amado hijo._

 _Debo contarte heredero, que el título viene con una mujer Black, o dos, la magia de la familia las elegirá según tu magia, si eres una persona bondadosa, la maldición de la locura Black se levantará de la elegida o elegidas, también la adecuará a tu edad y gustos._

 _Ahora viene lo importante querido heredero, no tengas prejuicios sobre a quien elija la magia de la familia, aprende a conocerlas, nuestras mujeres tienen unas máscaras formidables en las que se esconden, solo te pido tener una mente abierta._

 _También para tomar el manto adecuadamente tendrás que ponerte el colgante que la magia te ha obsequiado, es para tu protección, una vez hecho eso debes decir_ _ **Servus Fagmilire Terneus Lord Black.**_

 _No es necesario nada más, y recuerda heredero, si fuiste elegido para representar el nombre de Lord Black por mi hijo, es porque tu corazón es puro, y puede con una o dos mujeres Black._

 _(Deberían darte una orden de merlín por eso)_

 _Orion Celius Black, Jefe de la casa muy antigua y muy noble de Black._

Harry suspiro, antes de buscar los amuletos, y ponerse el que claramente era para él, realmente hacía esto por su padrino, el quería que tuviera el manto de Lord Black, estaba muy claro que ser la cabeza de una familia noble y antigua te daba una muy buena protección, bueno el lo iba a hacer por su memoria, él pensaba que así estaría más protegido, lo aceptaría, con palabras raras de abuelos muertos incluso. Calmando su respiración, dijo las palabras, no era más allá de un susurro ' _ **Servus Fagmilire Terneus Lord Black.'**_ Un flash se hizo en la oficina antes de que dos mujeres se aparecieran, una rubia y una morena, las mujeres se desmayaron, dentro de una cúpula azul de magia pura, los amuletos femeninos volaron a la cúpula, y Harry Potter, _el niño que vivió,_ imposibilidades Potter, se desmayó, en la oficina de Grimmauld place, su último pensamiento fue qué tal vez no fue tan buena idea ir a la oficina de la casa, recuerdos irritantes volvían a su cabeza. En serio no podían haber dejado el escritorio virgen de su calentura, la cama de la habitación no era suficiente. Todo fue negrura después de eso. Por un buen par de días.

Bueno eso fue mucho que ver, que tal si continuamos por la tarde, por ahora tengo clases, y aunque Bella me tiente a volver a la cama, Hermione tendría mis pelotas si falto a clases, y a Bella le espera un buen tirón de orejas de Hermione, Oh diablos! Qué más da! Ella se ve demasiado erótica como para dejarla pasar por alto, aunque si la arrastró al baño terminaríamos limpios y saciados.

* * *

 **Ups! Bueno que puedo decir, tengo mucho material para esto, tengo un raro fetiche con ver a Harry con Bellatrix (Realmente mi ídola, la adoro) y Narcissa, Hermione, Tonks (uff eso es lava ardiente en mi cabeza, llena de gusanos)**

 **Con Daphne es sexy, es un personaje que me gusta mucho.**

 **Pero tengo dudas en la quinta bruja, por favor que no sea Ginny, realmente es un gran personaje, pero lo me gusta mucho su carácter.**

 **Así que ustedes las que comentan, les agradecería una opinión al respecto.**


	2. Chapter 2 Una carta

Bien donde me quede, bueno lo último que supe de ustedes fue hace tres días, donde con Bella hicimos un muy buen uso del baño, Hermione se indignó, nada que un beso no pudiera solucionar, ella quiere llegar virgen al matrimonio, bueno solo podía servir a sus ordenes.

Oh! Si, me desmaye por tres días, la magia Black, es dura, pero sigan viendo, ese fue un mes muy interesante.

 _Legeremens._

* * *

 _ **Mansión Potter, Gales, intrazable.**_

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza monumental, tío Tom se paseaba por la habitación claramente nervioso, cuando intente moverme sentí algo suave contra mis manos, algo realmente muy suave, mis manos estaban en los senos de una chica, un realmente muy linda chica de cabello rizado, y sus senos eran muy bonitos, muy grandes, mi amigo al sur de mi cuerpo estaba muy feliz, con el ejercicio de mis manos, bueno siempre podía echarle la culpa a una erección matutina, al fin y cabo era un adolescente con las hormonas muy revueltas, de la nada mi visión se vio tapada por otro par de senos, ligeramente más grandes que los de Hermione, y Hermione era mediana, no muy grande, una talla entre la C o la B, pase un buen tiempo de calidad con Padfoot, y no era el hombre que me dejaría a mi suerte sin conocimientos en el área femenina, aunque estaba claro que los que tenía en su cara eran talla C, casi bordeando la D, y eso significaba que era Tonks, buscando en su enlace a Hermione la sintió en la misma habitación relativamente calmada, sacando a Tonks de su posición sobre mi y reemplazarla con celeridad. Su suave aroma a frambuesa llenó mis fosas nasales, calmando mi mente caótica, había una chica rubia muy bonita abrazada a uno de mis brazos, Tonks se había movido a alguna parte de la habitación, estaba cerca pero no tanto, como si estuviera evaluando la situación, tío Tom se había desplomado en la silla al lado de la cama, una vez liberado de la delantera de Hermione, quien lucía algo avergonzada, algo me impulsó a besarla, fue un beso muy suave, algo que ella apreciaría y bajaría su nivel de estrés.

Tom me miraba como si no quisiera estar en la habitación, era esa mirada que decía que estaría ahí afuera de la puerta mientras yo tenía mi camino de pecado con las chicas.

Sorprendido de que las mujeres abrazadas a mi no hubieran despertado aún con todo el movimiento que se hizo al ser abrazado por Tonks y Hermione, sin poder hacer una frase completa mire a mi tío quien se removió en la silla ¡Los señores oscuros no se remueven con vergüenza en las sillas!

"Tío? ¿Qué sucedió? Recuerdo estar en la oficina en Grimmauld Place, y luego negro" Nox salto a mi pecho de alguna parte, y se acurrucó en mi cuello antes de ir por la chica bonita de cabello oscuro y rizado.

"Hum… Bueno, te encontré desmayado hace tres días en la oficina, estaba la carta de Orion Black sobre el escritorio y estas dos damas desmayada en la alfombra persa, los intente despertar pero nada funcionaba, llame a un sanador quien me dijo que solo estaban asimilando la herencia y manto de la magia Black, al parecer es dura, no se nada más allá" Sacando con cuidado mis brazos de los agarres mortales de las chicas me senté en la cama, haciendo una recapitulación desde lo que recordaba, más despierto podía recordar recitar la frase que el abuelo Orion me dijo en su carta, luego de eso sentí dos golpes y me desmaye antes de recordar ¡Oh por merlín! No, realmente no quiero recordar lo último.

"Creo que antes de desmayarme dije, una frase que el abuelo Orion escribió en la carta, más que nada porque Sirius había querido que tomará el manto de lord Black al completo para que pudiera estar completamente protegido, así que lo hice, no pensé que por decir, _**Servus Fagmilire Terneus Lord Black…**_ " un gran flash de magia fue liberado al decir otra vez la frase, un brazalete se materializó en mi muñeca izquierda, con dos joyas, y había un espacio para otras cuatro, mi instinto me decía claramente que esto me uniría a las chicas con las que estaba destinado a estar, aquellas que estabilizarán mi poder y serían guardianas de mi alma impidiendo hacerme un mago oscuro, en las mujeres aún dormidas en mis costados apareció un anillo en sus dedos, una sensación de que deberían llevar alguna pulsera en sus muñecas con su joya se quedo en mi cabeza, Hermione ahogó un grito de asombro.

"Es verdad… Es real" Mi confusión era máxima, ¿Que era verdad? Mire mi brazalete con curiosidad, era una pieza de plata, una muñequera de cuero y plata, con el sello de armas de los Potter y los Black, y los espacios para las joyas, en los Black había tres, y dos de ellos ya estaban ahí, un zafiro y un ópalo, Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas, ella era mi chica, aquella que estaba en pie de guerra incluso contra mi cuando encontraba que estaba haciendo algo estúpido, ella me amaba incluso cuando era más pequeño que la norma, y tan delgado como ella, ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella, y estaba muy seguro que sin ella no podría hacer lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer, de un salto salí de la cama antes de abrazarla contra mi pecho, al parecer la magia había hecho algo más que unirme a dos brujas bonitas que apenas conocía.

"Tu eres mi Hermione, quien puede reconocer mi mala escritura a dos kilómetros, quien es mi mejor amiga, y confidente desde que tengo once, a quien llamaba a escondidas durante las vacaciones solo para saber como estabas, sobre quién he ido sobre las puntas de mis pies a tu alrededor por miedo a perderte, y sobre todo eres quien me enseñó que era amar, solo sé que sin ti no podré hacerlo, eres mi conciencia y corazón, solo debemos aprender a amar a cinco chicas más, una de ellas es Tonks, las chicas sobre la cama, a quien debemos conocer, y dos chicas que debemos encontrar, tu siempre serás especial porque sin ti, yo ni siquiera estaría vivo" Tonks se acercó y acarició el cabello más domado de Hermione, quien respiraba pesado en mi cuello, calmando su llanto, realmente era sólo instinto lo que me hizo decir lo que dije y al parecer fue una buena decisión, no sabía que había sucedido, hace tres días tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y hoy tenía más, pero no por eso perdería a su primer amor, las cosas se solucionarían, estaba seguro, mientras pudiera tenerla de la mano, y las otras chicas, seguras, aun no podía decir que las amaba pero lo haría en algún momento, ya sentía cariño por ellas y aun ni les había dicho hola, Tonks, era distinta, siempre le gustó su carácter afable, y su tranquila torpeza, estaba muy seguro que era apropósito el que siempre estuviera a punto de caer, si uno subestima a su enemigo, jamás pensarás que puede derrotarte por una gran estrategia.

"Yo… Lo sé, sólo me impresionó, esto es muy grande Harry, y ¿si no podemos hacerlo? La última vez que esto sucedió fue hace casi mil años y fue para reformar la sociedad mágica" Sus ojos eran implorantes, la voz de Tonks nos sorprendió.

"Si alguien puede hacer un cambio verdadero en esta sociedad, son ustedes, no sé muy bien porque soy una de las mujeres hacia las que sientes un enlace Harry, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para ayudarte a cambiar esta sociedad a algo sostenible, jamás he dudado de su fuerza como pareja, son realmente impresionantes" Eso calmó a Hermione, quien se había unido mucho a Tonks, su manera de ser, alerta/relajada calmaba a Hermione.

"Pero aún así, debes explicarme con manzanitas qué es realmente un aquelarre, la magia Black me dio el conocimiento pero no la comprensión, aun no logro comprender al dedillo la información metida en mi cerebro" Hermione sonrió antes de poner esa mirada decidida en sus ojos, esa mirada que me aseguraba que nada podría salir mal, podrían haber algunos inconvenientes pero no habría ningún problema mayor.

"No hay problema, pero necesitas un baño, apestas Harry" Mi tío nos miraba fijamente, juraba que si no fuera por la canción incesante que aprendí a cantar en segundo año cuando Dumbledore atacaba mi cabeza para saber que estaba sucediendo podría adivinar perfectamente que mis pensamientos acerca del baño no eran los más puros, aun tenía una erección pulsante contra la tela de mi pantalón, siempre me había gustado como estaba construida Hermione y la poca ropa de Tonks no ayudaba a mantener mi libido abajo.

Levantándome le di una mirada a la habitación, los huevos que había recibido ese día estaban bajo una luz caliente en un terrario cerca de la ventana, el bastón con las armas estaban alineadas en la otra pared.

"Entonces creo que iré por el baño, nos vemos en una hora en la biblioteca" Todos asintieron antes de salir, al parecer era mi habitación las chicas ahora dormían abrazadas, revelando partes suaves de su pecho y piernas a mi vista, concéntrate Harry, un baño, conseguir estar limpio, me dieron una hora, así que podía remolonear un rato en la tina, mi estómago no estaba listo para nada que no fuera un vaso muy grande de jugo de naranja por el momento, me metí en la bañera, era relajante tener estos lujos, mi cuerpo se calentó hasta los huesos, había puesto una toalla en mi cabeza mientras cerraba mis ojos, puede que sea un día absolutamente confuso, estaba unido a dos chicas que dormían en mi cama, dos hermosas mujeres, y al estar unido a ellas, significa que estaba casado con ellas, ellas eran Lady Black, ambas, tenías que tener sangre Black en las venas para ser llamada un Lady Black, lo que rondaba en su cabeza era quienes eran, el único que le venía a la cabeza con sangre Black, era el hijo de Narcissa, pero era un niño, y aunque amaría la ironía de que fuera convertido en su esposa, sabía que la magia no dejaría morir a la familia Malfoy, especialmente con Malfoy senior siendo una mascota de su tío, realmente no sabía porque razón lo seguían como cachorros a su madre, aunque era bueno saber que su tío tenía el don de controlar locos, especialmente porque esos locos sabían maldiciones bastante potentes que chupaban su valentía, jamás quería estar bajo algunas de esas maldiciones, tenía a seis mujeres que mantener felices por el resto de su vida y pensaba hacerlo con todas las partes de su cuerpo, muchas gracias. Suspirando feliz sintió algo extraño en la tina, abriendo un ojo vio como un largo cabello negro y muy rizado acariciaba la espalda baja de una chica desnuda, de espaldas a él, de piel cremosa, desnuda, la chica se sentó de espaldas a él, sus nalgas eran perfectas, su trasero era impresionante, o lo fue hasta que sintió a la chica sentarse en una de sus piernas, podía sentir la entrepierna al completo, con un chillido poco digno salió de la tina, mirando a la chica, era preciosa, de ojos grandes y violetas, el azul era tan profundo que se veían violetas. Mirando hacia atrás vio a la chica rubia con una toalla de mano cubriendo la mitad de sus senos y colgando hacia abajo, también ella estaba muy desnuda, y si ella daba un paso él podría tener fácilmente su nariz en su entrepierna, una entrepierna con un muy ligero mechón rubio, sin poder hacer mucho por su erección salió corriendo del baño, la magia Black, había lavado todo el daño que sus años de vivir con los Dursley le habían hecho, estaba más alto y con más masa corporal incluso su amigo había crecido un poco, nueve bonitas pulgadas, mejor sus anterior siete y medio, la vida le estaba sonriendo, pero su ética le dictaba que aunque eran ellas las que habían entrado al baño, mientras él estaba ahí, y se habían quitado la ropa, y una de ella se había sentado su, su, su entrepierna claramente en su pierna no podía ir simplemente y tener su camino con ellas, debía mínimo saber sus nombres, aunque fueran sus esposas él debía tratarlas con respeto, y conocer sus nombres.

Con un viaje rápido al armario huyó de su habitación.

* * *

 _ **Oficina de Amelia Bones, jefe del DMLE, ministerio de magia, Londres.**_

Amelia quería vomitar todo el gran desayuno que su sobrina había hecho hoy para ella antes de partir al trabajo otra vez, había visto los recuerdos de Sirius Black, y estaba a haciendo un juicio para limpiar su nombre, aunque estuviera ahora fallecido siempre era bueno tener su nombre limpio, sus recuerdos también enmarcaban a Dumbledore en más delitos aun, el solo hecho de poner en peligro al heredero de una casa tan poderosa como los Potter, que además era el heredero de los Black, ponía al hombre frente a un dementor para recibir el beso, ni pensarlo, aunque era un mujer ruda eso siempre le daba escalofríos, y ahora revisando los recuerdos dados a ella por Tom Potter-Riddle, sacados directamente de la cabeza de ese gran enfermo, quería vaciar su estómago, con justa razón el hombre le había dado el consejo de tener a un sanador de mente cuando viera los recuerdos, sabía que las personas podían hacer muchas cosas por sus intereses y planes, incluso matar gente, pero lo que había hecho este intento de hombre por mantenerse en el poder era inconcebible, no necesitaba ser ministro ya que el propio ministro respondía he iba siempre a él por consejos, la fachada de abuelo comprensivo era legendaria, pero el hombre no tenía pensamientos precisamente de abuelo cuando veía a los niños en Hogwarts, le daba asco solo pensar si algún niño llegó de esa manera a sus asquerosas manos, y si lo hizo ella misma idearia el castigo para el monstruo en el que una vez casi todos confiaron.

Tomando sus cosas y sellando su oficina tomó el Flu a St. Mungo, necesitaba a un sanador de mente urgente.

Sintiendo que Madam Bones fuera del ministerio decidió incursionar y buscar las pruebas que incriminan a Dumbledore para destruirlas, su señor lo recompensará muy bien si lograba hacer eso, solo que no encontró la puerta de la oficina de Bones, sabía que estaba ahí, pero no podía ver ni sentir la puerta, reprimiendo su ira se alejó del departamento de seguridad mágica, un arete de oro brillo en el pasillo próximo a la oficina de Madam Bones antes de retirarse a las sombras.

* * *

 _ **Sala de dibujo, mansión Potter, Gales intrazable.**_

Habían llegado los pastelillos, y el té estaba siendo servido cuando un muy sonrojado y agitado Harry Potter, entró en la habitación, asustando la mierda fuera de los alojados en la salita, que incluía a un Lucius Malfoy, sentado en el piso con un collar de perro a los pies de su tío, el hombre tenía mucho conocimiento, y Tom lo usaría a su favor, que fuera una marioneta de su padre fallecido que lo había atado a una bruja, que había sido coaccionada en su contrato de matrimonio no era su culpa, sólo recientemente había sido liberado del contrato, y el hombre no tenía voluntad alguna, más que cuidar de su hijo y empresas, la máscara cuidadosamente hecha años antes le daba la seguridad social de su estatus, pero a puertas cerradas él era una de las mascotas de Tom Potter-Riddle, quien absolutamente adoraba verlo muy desnudo con el trasero rojo y en popa, la segunda varita de Tom solo daba hechizos a los magos, por lo que jamás sería padre, claro habían pociones y hechizos que permitían a un hombre llevar a su descendencia, pero no estaba muy interesado en ello, su sobrino tendría muchas mujeres que darían buenos herederos a sus líneas de sangre, así que no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, su único interés era joderselo a placer, como con los hermanos Lestrange, aunque sólo Lucius podría considerarse un amante, él amaba a los tres por igual.

Miró a su sobrino interrogante, no lo esperaba por una media hora, sabía que a Harry le gustaba tomar un baño a placer, ya que con Dursley durante catorce años solo tuvo duchas frías, y solo en Hogwarts había sentido el agua caliente por su piel, aunque se veía agitado la ropa nueva le sentaba a la perfección, fue bueno que estuviera encantada para ajustarse al tamaño en crecimiento, porque hace tres días Harry medía 5 pies y 8 pulgadas, y ahora estaba en 6 pies y una pulgada, un gran estirón mágico, ni hablar del enorme núcleo del niño, con justa razón ya estaba casado, si no lo estuviera él mismo le estaría buscando esposa para equilibrar su magia, eso hacían las mujeres, equilibran la magia casi salvaje de los hombres, el era un caso aparte ya que él estaba enlazado a sus tres mascotas, manteniendo en equilibrio la magia de los cuatro, aunque la muerte le había dado el beneficio de tener su magia equilibrada, dentro de él lo femenino y masculino estaban en un muy buen balance.

"¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?" Recordando a las hermosas vistas de su baño privado su cara se sonrojo fuertemente.

"Eh… ¿Si? No… No lo sé" Trago grueso antes de darse cuenta que Lucius Malfoy 'El Lucius Malfoy' estaba sentado en piso con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su tío. Muy bien su día acababa de cambiar, de caótico, a muy raro. Al ver la mirada desconcertada de su sobrino, Tom sonrió.

"No hará ni dirá nada, estará aquí en silencio, no te preocupes por él, incluso puede dar algo de luz sobre las antiguas costumbres, Hermione y Tonks deberían llegar pronto" Harry asintió antes de tomar un bollo y morderlo, crema dulce y un poco ácida estalló en su boca calmando un poco sus pensamientos con el movimiento repetitivo de comer, aunque al ver la crema del bollo le recordó cierto parche pequeño de vello rubio, un lugar que estuvo a centímetros de su cara.

Tom miró a su sobrino quien al ver la crema amarilla del bollo de limón, se sonrojo fuertemente, su curiosidad estaba burbujeando por una respuesta, una mujer de cabellos largos y rizados asomó sus ojos violetas por la puerta, asustando la mierda fuera de Tom, él conocía a esa mujer, estaba muy seguro que la había visto hace unas semanas muy contenta de que el contrato mágico que la unía a Rodolphus se había roto, que podría tener control sobre su vida, y ahora estaba enlazada a su sobrino en un aquelarre, realmente la suerte no estaba en su camino, o tal vez sí, con Harry jamás le pasaría algo, sería cuidada, y aprendería lo que era el amor, podría cumplir su deseo de ser madre. Vio como su sobrino se sonrojó en un tono más profundo de rojo cuando Bella entró en la habitación y extrañamente el techo era de gran interés para Harry, una teoría se infiltró en sus pensamientos, Bella no era lo que se dice mojigata, ella sabía lo que sucedía y a ella por la mirada traviesa en sus ojos le gustaba Harry, y avergonzandolo era la mejor manera de romper el hielo con Harry, Bella llevaba un vestido púrpura de un corte bastante moderno que Tonks y Hermione habían traído para ellas, mirando a Bellatrix se dio cuenta que si ella había desenvejecido y unido a Harry, la única rubia nacida en los Black en cien años era Narcissa, una Narcissa que entraba en la habitación con un vestido de color verde menta, bastante bonito, y que él juraba no estaba en el armario, por supuesto que otras mujeres podrían aprender a amar en los Black que aún vivían, Andrómeda era muy feliz con su marido, y Tonks, bueno era de Harry, el niño tenía una jodida suerte para encontrar a las mejores brujas del su época, Hermione tenía un don con encantamientos, y era una investigadora nata, Tonks según había escuchado era la mejor interrogadora después de Amelia Bones, las magias de la mente se le daban tan bien como su regalo de Metamorfomago, podía engatusar la mente de un delincuente en cuestión de minutos, era poco conocido pero Narcissa era una sanadora nata, jamás pudo ejercer por culpa de su padre, pero el talento y el don florecía en ella, ahora tendría la oportunidad de ejercer su vocación, Bellatrix tal vez no tenía un pasado tan bueno, pero era una maestra en runas y excelente en creación de hechizos, una cosa con la que se nace, como Harry podía dominar a las bestias, Bella podía crear, modificar o mejorar hechizos, no muchos podían, eran buscados y apreciados, tener un tejedor entre las filas de un mago oscuro era un golpe maestro, porque ellos veían los hilos de la magia, era como tener un vidente, o marcado de Apolo, Harry estaba unido a brujas poderosas en propio derecho, que sólo aportarían en su relación múltiple, sus hijos serían muy bendecidos por la madre magia, con una sonrisa se preparo para la conversación a que tendría el gran gusto de asistir, esto tenía escrito chantaje por todas partes.

* * *

 _ **Cabaña de pesca, Noruega, tierras Dhetvic.**_

Leiian Dhetvic estaba cómodamente sentado en el bote muggle que había reparado, y acondicionado para hacer su actividad favorita a los setenta y dos años, había reacondicionado el bote porque era extraño que alguien simplemente estuviera parado en medio del agua con una caña de pescar, con un suspiro miro las tranquilas aguas, podía escuchar como algunos pájaros locales empezaban a despertar, los sonidos tranquilos del bosque lo llevaron a recodar a una mujer con los ojos tan verdes como el bosque que estaba mirando, cuanto había pasado ya de eso ¿Treinta y seis años? No, Treinta y siete largos años desde que había visto aquellos vibrantes ojos verdes, y ese cabello tan rojo como la sangre que le recorría por las venas, pero ella era casada, y tenía una hija si no recordaba mal, un patito feo, no había belleza en esa niña, tal vez podría volver y raptarla, aunque estuviera viejo, le gustaría mucho ver aquellos ojos verdes otra vez, y con ayuda de una poción o dos, sentir aquel cuerpo otra vez.

Tal vez aquella aventura que tuvieron hace tantos años hubiera terminando con una hermosa heredera, con esos ojos, una hija, alguien a quien dejarle su legado, miro el cielo que estaba aclarando con paciencia y calma, casi con pereza, un pez tiro del anzuelo, bueno tenia el desayuno, ahora faltaba el almuerzo y la cena, recogiendo el pez volvió a tirar del lienzo, al elevar sus ojos, vio a la bella lechuza blanca planeando en los tonos del amanecer, frunció el ceño con curiosidad ya que solo algunos podian contactarse con él directamente y generalmente el colgante en su cuello evitaba el correo, y lo desviaba a su cabaña si era urgente o su casa si podía esperar, solo su familia fallecida podía contarse con él así, así que la lechuza lo sorprendió absolutamente, con un giro perezosamente elegante la lechuza aterrizó en su bote, los ojos dorados lo observaban con inteligencia, antes de extender su pata, había una carta cuidadosamente sujeta, el toque de una dama sin duda.

Con delicadeza recogió la carta, y tomando un poco de carnada se la extendió a la bella lechuza nevada, quien le dio un ulular agradecido, el don de su familia eran los animales, las bestias realmente, el mismo había ayudado a instalar reservas para animales XXXXXSS, el peligro mismo, como el nundu que era su mascota, la reserva de dragones era lejos su favorita, sus recuerdos volvieron a la bruja ardientemente pelirroja, claro según ella y lo que sus padres le habían dicho era un squib, pero la mujer tenía un don inusitado con la naturaleza, cosa que tocaba florecía, ella no tenía un núcleo mágico porque su magia residía en su corazón y sus manos de ángel, era preciosa, realmente Sebastián el esposo de Rose jamás supo que había olvidado en su casa, era bella, ardiente y peligrosa con los cuchillos, alejando la melancolía vio el sobre, el sello Potter estaba en la carta, con un ceño fruncido abrió la carta, jamás pensó en sus sueños más salvajes que su aventura con Rose resultará en otra flor.

Leyó con cuidado otra vez la carta.

 _Lord Dhetvic._

 _Estimado Leiian Ambrius Dhetvic, desde Gringotts nos dirigimos a usted en representación de Lord Potter-Black, el motivo de la presente es para informarle que el hijo de su fallecida heredera ha tomado el manto de las antiguas formas, y la magia ha reconocido su petición, como tal y siendo el último de las líneas Taratrofdaravic y Dhetvic, la magia ha manifestado su don, el de la magia de guerra, y la magia vikinga, la representación de Thor en espíritu ha dado su don a su nieto, si pregunta cual hija o nieto en defecto debo recordar a su memoria a la señorita Rose Taratrofdaravic de casada Evans en unas vacaciones en Francia, donde usted estaba trabajando en las salas de protección para la comunidad Veela residente, su aventura dio como fruto a Lily Rose Evans, quien diecisiete años después se caso con James Charlus Potter, el fruto de esa unión es Harry James Potter-Black, su nieto, en Gringotts nos disculpamos por la tardía noticia de la muerte de su hija y la huerfandad de su nieto, le juramos que la cabeza del duende a cargo de darle la noticia y quien debía mover la custodia a las partes correspondientes han sido cortadas por la traición a las casas antiguas dañadas, en este momento Lord Potter-Black ha tomado su manto hace unas horas, y debe estar en control de magia Black, le damos las más sentidas condolencias por la pérdida de su heredera, pero también le pedimos disculpas por la tardanza de la llegada de la noticia, y le ofrecemos el contrato para que enseñe a Lord Potter-Black con su herencia mágica, no hay nadie más capaz que usted, en confidencia y con los muchos años que tengo al servicio de mi gente y Gringotts he de confesar que nadie más que usted y el tío del joven Lord pueden ayudarle en la travesía que esta obligado y destinado a cumplir, el muchacho muestra un fuerte carácter y una ética intachable que con seis mujeres a su lado pondrá a prueba desde el primer día al joven Lord,_

 _Por esa razón solicitamos su presencia en Londres, esperando no incomodar de ninguna manera._

 _Hurkwen GroowKnife, gerente de cuentas Potter._

 _Pd: El nombre de la lechuza es Hedwig, uno de los familiares de su nieto, la única lechuza en gran Bretaña que podría llegar a su ubicación con rapidez._

Leiian miro con sorpresa, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirar la carta en sus manos, miro al bello ejemplar de búho nevado, sentía un enlace a medio formar en el ave, se dejó caer en el bote, una hija, ¡una hija! Un nieto, un heredero de su magia, un nieto lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar en control la magia de cuatro familias mágicas, debía apurarse, el muchacho debía mínimo tener dos de sus seis esposas hoy y estar enlazado sexualmente a las dos en una semana antes de que el poder empezará a hacer mella en él y volverle loco poco a poco.

Golpeando su personal en el bote este empezó a moverse en la dirección de su cabaña, debía moverse rápido, necesitaba a su familiar, sus libros y su baúl de enseñanza, rayos, estaba en mal estado físico, ya no era tan agudo, pero mientras llegará antes de que semana terminará no perdería a lo último que quedaba de esa pelirroja ardiente. La lechuza lo miro interrogante antes de posarse en su hombro con suavidad, al parecer tendría un guia en esta aventura, porque dudaba que fuera la última.

* * *

 _ **Jardín norte, mansión Potter, Gales, intrazable.**_

Harry estaba con una camiseta, una jardinera y par de zapatillas, con las manos llenas de tierra mientras abonaba un rosal, al otro lado del jardín una Bellatrix ejem Isabella ahora, estaba ataviada igual que él peleando con un arbusto, persuadiendo al arbusto mágico de tomar una figura o someterse a un podado, al parecer el arbusto quería ser podado, y actualmente su esposa Black principal estaba llena de ramitas, una Narcissa estaba mirando la cesta con los dos huevos que la magia de la familia le había dado, lanzando algunos hechizos útiles, invocando mantas suaves, y buscando en algunos libros de la mesilla de la terraza que tipo de animal saldrían de su interior. Mientras arreglaba el rosal para que cuando llegará la primavera otra vez fuera majestuoso le daba vueltas a la conversación de hace unas horas.

Estaba oficialmente casado con Narcissa Amara Black y con Bellatrix Druella Black, quien se decidió cambiar su nombre, a Narcissa le daba igual, al final la dote sería de vuelta a las arcas Black. Pero Bellatrix no quería cargar más con ese nombre, había hecho mucho daño bajo ese nombre especialmente cuando su madre obligó su mano en matrimonio con el psicótico de Rodolphus LeStrange, un hombre que su padre había unido a un falso señor oscuro, de donde Tom lo había salvado y tomando bajo su cuidado, ella quería que esta nueva oportunidad para ser ella misma, la chica que podía tejer un nuevo hechizo en cuestión de minutos, que podía cambiar la composición de un hechizo solo mirándolo, ella era un tejedora pero ella también amaba la jardinería, inventar cosas en la cocina y aprender, su máscara burlesca era para evitar a la gente, no era una mala persona solo había sido coaccionada por quien debía protegerla en su momento, así que había pedido por si podía tomar otro nombre, y Harry siendo Harry se lo concedió, ahora era la flamante Matriarca Black, Isabella Rose Black, hija ilegítima de Bellatrix LeStrange, siempre le habia gustado ser controversial y ser una hija ilegítima era lo más escandaloso que podría ocurrir entre los catatónicos sangre pura. Mirando satisfecho a los rosales que estaban abonados, y elegantemente podados fue por un vaso de limonada que había visto a Narcissa traer de alguna parte, Tonks y Hermione después de una conversación corta, les habían dado las tardes para conocerse entre sí, mientras Hermione empezaba su entrenamiento de Oclumancia con Tonks, el té de la tarde sería compartido para conocerse entre los cuatro, y dejar atrás rencillas, las mañanas le pertenecían a él mismo para estudiar y seguir en su entrenamiento animago donde su tío había sido muy vocal, Hermione y Nym estaban acostumbradas a que el estuviera haciendo muchas cosas a la vez por lo que usualmente cazaban su tiempo después de la cena, por el momento estaba todo equilibrado, se preguntaba como lo lograría después con dos chicas más, aunque tenía la sensación de que la siguiente dama Potter la conseguiría en su cumpleaños, los Potter no tenían matriarcas, tenían damas, algo extraño para él, también estaba el hecho de que tenía que encontrar a la Dama Slytherin, Tonks era demasiado sincera para ser la dama Slytherin y Narcissa no quería saber del tema, ella era una sanadora, no una dama política, es cierto que durante mucho tiempo jugo ese juego pero era más para sobrevivir que por algo más, y su Hermione, una de sus damas Potter, ella solo quería crear un mundo mejor, era demasiado revolucionaria, necesitaba a alguien que fuera el equilibrio entre la pasión de Hermione y su inteligencia, alguien que pudiera pulir sus ideas, alguien que nadara entre tiburones y saliera indemne porque ellos sabían que era el tiburón más grande del arrecife, sabía que quien fuera que lo destinará a esto había elegido a un equilibrado equipo de brujas, porque si lo pensaba, Tonks su bella Nymphadora era una maestra en las artes mentales, Hermione una investigadora y la revolucionaria del grupo también era su corazón, quien le enseñó a amar, Bella según lo que ella le había contado sobre si misma, era una tejedora, la magia era parte de ella aparte de una maestra en runas, y Narcissa una sanadora que también tenía un don con los animales, no al nivel propio que lo suyo eran más las bestias, pero era buena, Nox se derretía en sus manos ahora mismo, se preguntaba donde estaría Hedwig, usualmente cuando estaba fuera de combate por muchos días ella lo regañaba pero ahora ni plumillas de ella. Se sentó en la banca sumamente cómoda para ser de madera antes de darle un trago a la limonada, dirigió sus pensamientos a su fiel compañera.

"¿Estas bien, Harry?" Ausentemente asentí mientras miraba el cielo, sentía que estaba cerca pero no podía verla, Bella se sentó a mi lado, por inercia empecé a quitar las ramitas de su largo cabello. Un gato negro, enorme y monstruoso venía corriendo con algo en su hocico.

Imbocando su varita se adelantó para proteger a las mujeres tras él, esperaba de todo corazón que su don con las bestias se activará.

El gato paro frente a él con una gracia increíble antes de frotarse contra su costado y ofrecerle el pergamino que estaba en su hocico, lanzando un hechizo de detección vio como su varita se achicharro por el simple hechizo que no mostró ningún efecto nocivo.

Leyo la nota.

 _Si puedes leer esto, es porque eres mi nieto._

 _Harry, no estoy seguro de que sepas pero las propiedades Potter originales, son las más seguras del universo, algo de ser protegidas con la magia de otra dimensión, el hecho muchacho es que no puedo entrar para guiarte en tú entrenamiento sí no me das la ubicación, Mirhu te llevará a donde estoy, lleva tu varita (si aun funciona) o tu personal, para que lo sepas un personal parece un bastón de madera sin pulir mientras no está unido a su mago._

 _Atentamente Leiian Dhetvic._

Harry miró la nota en la confusión mientras el gato aun se frotaba contra su costado. ¿Su personal? Muy bien estaba oficialmente confundido, le pasó la carta a Bella, quien negó porque no podía leerla, llamando a su tío que estaba en algún lugar de la mansión, haciendo Merlín sabe que, y preferentemente guardara lo que estaba haciendo para el, la mirada que le había dado a Lucius cuando salió del salón había sido suficiente para espantar su curiosidad, tenía una gran pista, ya que si esa mirada era algo, era muy similar a las que le daba Snape a su padre cuando estaban encerrados en Grimauld place, y ellos ya lo habían trraumado lo suficiente, jamas podría volver a estar en una habitación con su profesor sin sonrojarse hasta el cabello.

"¿Que dice Ry?" Le pregunto Bella.

"Que un tal Leiian Detvic está en al final de las salas de la mansión, pero este lugar es enorme." Los ojos de Cissa, como le había dicho que podía llamarla en privado, se ampliaron cómicamente.

"¿Eres algo de Lord Detvic?" Su voz era temblorosa, en Gringotts con la clase expréss de historia había quedado en algo claro, su madre no tenía una gota de sangre muggles porque era la hija del último descendiente de los Detvic y los Taratrofdaravic, y por ende al ser su hijo el heredero de ellos, así que si podía ser real.

"Eh… según lo que nos dijeron en Gringotts soy su nieto" Ella hizo una O perfecta con sus labios rosas, antes de desmayarse, fue una suerte que al ver su cara asombrada y levemente pálida se había acercado a ella asi que simplemente pudo atrapar su caída.

Miro al gato sentado en sus cuartos traseros.

"¿Mirhu?" El gato le asintio, los familiares eran más inteligentes que los animales normales, debía recordar eso. "Eh, bien, vuelvo pronto Mirhu, espérame un momento e iremos con tu dueño" El gato se terminó de echar en el mullido césped.

Con Bella en mis talones y a Cissa en mis brazos me encamine a mi habitación, era simplemente incorrecto que ella durmiera en otro lugar.

Una vez con ella acomodada en la cama, hice mi camino hacia el bastón de apariencia fea, y lo lleve conmigo.

Después de no querer saber que estaba haciendo su tío, decidió ir por Tonks, ella y bella lo acompañaron a las fronteras de las salas de la casa, un hombre viejo pero en buen estado físico estaba sentado en un baúl como quien olvidó las llaves y espera a que le abran la puerta.

El bajo su mirada del cielo para mirarlo fijamente, Harry juro que estaba viendo una versión vieja de él, ahora sabía a ciencia cierta a quien se parecía.

"Tus ojos son iguales a los de tu abuela sabes, y tu cara, Merlín las destino no te quieren si te hacen parecerte a mi a Charlus Potter" El resopló con fastidio el hombre mayor.

Harry sonrió.

* * *

 _ **El abuelo es algo brusco, pero es buena gente, es estricto y también un completo pervertido! Pero eso lo sabrán otro día, por el momento creo que dormiré un poco ya que las chicas están confabulando la muerte de alguien, así que la cama es completamente mía.**_

 _ **Recibo tomatazos, que estén maduros, me gusta el jugo de tomate.**_


End file.
